First Love
by Dragnea Geo
Summary: First love


First love

Chapter I  
Impulse

Everything starts with a single touch and a kiss . That push yourself to things Daichi is a very shy high school student in front of others but in front of someone you know becomes very open to that person. Transferred to a new school he adapts very hard. Students find only class boys, and he hates the weirdest places it near everyone who watched fascinated student of the window. The boy had black hair long and got a little clip and a few strands hanging face and covered his eyes.  
- Hello, I'm Shin Daichi! Nice to meet you. Shin tells ashamed.  
- I really do not care! he responds boy looked nervous and all the window. Sit down and shut up.  
- I understand! Shin answer them by sitting down.  
The teacher begins to teach the lesson further. The boy's behavior Shin drew him looking out the window. The last break, Shin wants to be near the mysterious boy but the other guys are in the way you think very cute and touching him without remorse.  
- Excuse me, but what do you call that guy? I mean he does not talk to anyone? Shin asks the boys while easily remove them by hand or body.  
- Um. He is Len Takahashi! Apparently not much for boys and did not want to look at us. It's a strange guy sitting all day with hair over his eyes and looked out the window. answer one of his colleagues while he stroked back. Len hears and not be subject to discussion takes the bag and go. Shin remains motionless at his gesture, he then takes the bag and follows him on Len. After she watched her briefly lose track and lose Shin reaching a dead end. Some men who were near him have questions on Shin.  
- What are you doing on the street, boy? Are you lost? asks a man who had many earrings Plug your nose and ears.  
- I have not lost, just looking for someone and I lost some time. When I realized that I lost I was already lost. Shin tell them.  
- I do not care, boy! Here's territory, Minato boss. Any nice guy that gets on here falls into his hands. said the other man who was her hands on Shin.  
- That's right. Minato boss pays dearly for every nice guy. approve man with earrings.  
-Please let me go I do not have anything to do with this Minato. Shin asks scared.  
Men have never expected that Shin want to say something that immediately struck him with his fist in the stomach and they collapsed. The boy is taken to Minato and sell the boss a lot of money. When Shin try to wake blurred image of a man who looked fascinated. That man was Minato, and he stood over Shin.  
- Who are you? Shin asks him scared. And why head hurts a lot? Ask blowing hard.  
- You are here to have fun with me! Minato explain them. You look so good, and your skin is so soft and smooth.  
- What do you want from me? And why I can not move your hands? Shin asks shocked.  
- Because I've linked hands and body so the cat can not get moving. I'll make love to you until it becomes a vegetable broken body! Minato says laughing.  
- No. .. please .. let me go! scream Shin Minato trying to escape.  
- Or as you scream no one will hear you! I'll rape you until you drool. Minato said while he put his finger in his mouth and hand patted the bottom.  
- Ahhhh .. please ... it hurts! screamed Please ... let me go .. not your toy. Ahhh ...  
- Not going anywhere, boy! Minato threatens him. Look into my eyes. Have some goodness in them and I do not? Shin asks the pensive.  
It returns to Shin Minato facing him and look into his eyes. When they looked in the eye, Minato is inroshise little face. Shin had tears in his eyes and his face was red from the beginning because he realizes he is naked. Minato untie him and begins to lick it easy on the neck and Shin noises of pleasure.  
- I'll make you horny maximum. whispers softly in my ear. I'll make you feel wet and dirty thread.  
- Ahhh .. please .. do not do this! Shin asks him trying the after him. I am .. ahh .. man .. how can you do this?

- That does not matter because I like men! Minato confesses his enthusiasm when he sees his penis Shin. I'll make you feel good thread and you and your penis!  
- Stop that! I do not want to keep it ... ah ... it's so gross .. ahh .. and it's unbearable! Shin says broke out into tears.  
Shin it fails to take down Minato who meanwhile was playing with his penis using her tongue. I pick up his feet and starts Shin lick ass, then put his penis in her mouth. Shin is excited very much and he ejaculates in his mouth Minato. Seeing this, he grabbed my hand and pulled him back, then kissing him with tongue. Slightly tongue down his throat, belly, and then plays with his nipples. I gently bite the nipple and then kisses him leave marks all over the body.  
- So I really can not stand! First time to use my finger to get used! Minato tells him excited.  
- Noooo ... let me ... ahhhh ... just ... Minato! Shin tells a slightly stammering voice but full of pleasure even if he wanted it. Shin's eyes were full of tears and pleasure. Minato was playing with his body and was horny by the touch of Shin.

- I can not resist! You're so kawaii, kid! I'll stick my penis inside you! Minato says Shin slamming it on the belly and patting him gently on the spine. Leaving his face gently put the penis in the ass. Sweat flowed easily Shin's body. Minato fuck him so quickly and with such overheating. He returns to Shin facing him and kissed him while continuing to make love with him.  
- Nnnn ... ahh .. Stop that! I do not want!

- Do not stop me! Minato threatens. Do not let anyone touch you! Do you understand, boy? Minato asks then continues to fuck him. You're mine and only mine!  
- Not yours .. ahh .. let me go! Shin asks looking at him in the eye on Minato.  
- Tonight you will sleep here! And even if you leave here you will still be mine. Minato explain them smiling and ejaculating it.  
Minato let his hand and give to him. It aseaja on the bed and he lights a cigarette, then turn toward Shin and kiss with tongue. Gently patting him on the head while Shin was asleep a long time. Minato finishes his cigarette and then go home to dress. Early in the morning, Shin wakes up horrified by what happened last night. He looks around and sees no Minato and no other people. Rushed in tears dressing and sneaks out of the house, but Minato's desk was a card he takes. Walking the narrow streets of Japan, Shin is pensive and in tears. Raindrops began to wet face and walks while suffering slams a pretty tall man was Len.

- Sorry! Shin apologizes raising the head. Oh .. you're colleague utmăream you? Shin asks slowly but Len hears.  
- Follow me? There seems to be a star who is always chased by paparazzi! Len says, laughing. What happened to you before that sad?  
- I got nothing! Shin rejects easy. I do not even know your name and you ask me why I face?  
- Should not react like that. That just was worried. Len says little nervous. You should not stay here in the rain, why do not you go home? Len asks worried.  
Len grabbed his hand seeing that Shin did not mind him. His black hair clog Len's eyes and an earring in his right ear was black and star-shaped. Shin's tears began to flow even more when a man grabbed his hand and the hand. Len are shocked at his reaction and it squeezes the hand harder.  
- You're not good at all. Why lie? Do you want to go home? Len puts more questions.  
- What do you know? Home is the mother that I hate so much ... I do not want to go home just to argue with her. Shin explained with tears on her cheeks.  
- Come with me! Len tells her to come with him and he was holding the hand Shin followers. The rain started very strong, and the two were very wet. Len pulled him up to a huge house and come in both. Shin stared his gesture of brutally forced poke home.  
- Why did you bring me here? Is Your House? asks surprised.  
- If I ever leave out probably more cold. Undress and enter the living room! Len commands him smile.  
- Mmm ... ok! approved shy Shin.  
Shin was stripped of everything and waited for Len to bring something to wear. Seeing comes not dare to go after him naked. Entering the living room sees Len who was lying on the couch.  
- Was going to stay there for long?

- Sorry, but I expect to get something to wear! Shin answer them ashamed and try to hide some parts of the body.  
Len looked through the hairs on the body of Shin and wholeheartedly wanted to touch him and kiss him. Shin louder blushed and did not know what to do I cover your body with something. Cad looks couch and noticed a towel spread rapidly moving toward him. Shin grab the towel with your fingers but Len pulls him over to the couch. Shin grab your towel down during the fall and manages to put it between him and Len. Len's hand through the midst of them and went to the bottom. Suddenly he stops and puts his hand on the hair, then kissed him easily. Shin's tears begin to flow down her cheeks again and Len seeing it stops immediately.  
- What happened? Something happened to you broke out into tears, right? Len asks worried and cover it with a towel.  
- Do you think that what you did could make me happy? A few hours ago the same thing happened to me but a little worse and you want to smile! Shin screams drowning in tears. I do not even know my name and you kiss me?  
- I do not care about the name but when I saw you so sad I thought that would make you react differently. Len explains her sad. And what exactly happened to you some hours ago?  
- Nothing .. nothing! says crying. Just seems like that when you get too cocky.  
- What do you mean? Answer me! commands him grabbing his hand and kissing him again. If you do not answer me I will go and I think you know what to expect.  
- Ahh .. Just stop .. I tell you so Just stop! Shin says he giving it to the hands aside.  
- So? Hear! What do you say?  
- When I entered the class I saw you and I could not look at anyone else. I warned you and I wanted to talk to you. When I decided to do the boys stopped me, and you left. Curious I took my bag and I watched until I've lost track. Shin explains it very quickly and embarrassed by Len.  
- I'm glad you've attracted attention. Len says smiling. Continue!  
- Well .. I've lost track and gave some men took me and led me to their boss, where I had the most disgusting and unpleasant experience that a man can have. That man, Minato simply raped me and took advantage of my body. Shin explained stops abruptly and falls head over Len's shoulder, crying even more.  
Len raise him in my arms and encourages strong as not to have another experience like never unpleasant. Shin looked at Len with such sadness and pain, then he strong arms raise. Raising his head slightly, moving his hand to his face and gives hair Len eyes. When he sees the chip remains shocked and stops crying.  
- Ha ha ha! Len laughs heartily, while he takes on Shin and puts it in his arms. I'm ugly, huh? You saw that you stopped crying immediately?  
- Yes .. I stopped .. but you're so beautiful! Shin confesses looking him in the eye. I did not think men are as beautiful as you!  
- I'm glad that you think I'm beautiful! Len says happily, and kissed him lightly on the forehead and mouth down to where you kiss with tongue.  
Shin can not resist temptation and let worn kiss. Len sees his shin when he likes, he wants to continue but Shin stops and get out of his arms. Len's face was so soft and beautiful, and his eyes were the color of the sky that reached the ocean. His black hair was thrown back by Shin. Len's Shin smiled happily and wholeheartedly wanted to hug him. But he knew that Shin is right, that does not even know he loved ail dej. Shin was not going to believe it or accept it. Len No no never fall for a man, but when he saw Shin's body felt an impulse to the heart. Desire to touch the body, the kissing and making love with him, did not stop.

Chapter II

Lovers

After that happened, Shin, longer back a little and become stronger emotionally. Home was waiting for his mother, because they lack a nervous evening at home. His Shin, did not care for his mother or his nerves that have it. He was thinking about what happened and how Minato was tortured. Len is nice to him but somehow he wanted to do the same as Minato, take advantage of his body. Once in his room, getting into bed and falls asleep immediately think of Len. Early in the morning, his mother comes pulling him to tell him that she goes home for a month. Boy is lying down and sleep once it comes out of the room. When his alarm sounds, immediately rose from the bed and, after two steps falls knees in pain. Ass ached and his body was still very numb. Hardly able to dress and go to school. Len classroom sees his place and lie down facing the window. Shin left his backpack on the bench and goes slightly to Len.

- Are you okay? Shin asks worried. Are you okay?  
- Huh? Did you say something? Len asks thoughtfully.  
- Yes. I just wondered if you were okay. Shin explains staring out the window.  
- I'm fine! I was thinking that I do not know your full name. Len says looking at Shin staring. I was too worried and I'm not interested in your name.  
- Aaaaa! So that's why you were worried? Ha ha ha! Shin laughs heartily.  
- Why are you laughing? Right! You know my name? Len asks half a mouth.  
- Well .. no! Shin replied ashamed. My name is Shin Daichi.  
- Ha ha! How funny you are! My name is Len Takahashi.  
Colleagues looked amazed at the two who spoke so friendly. The strangest was that Len just talked to someone and he even shook hands with him. Len quickly caught Shin's hand and led him on the roof of the school. The roof crashed into the fence and started to kiss him. Shin tried to resist but his kiss Len was too strong. Her tongue deep into the mouth and play with his. Without further hesitation, his shirt undo.

- Stop! Shin tells him groaning slightly. At school, first you said I will not cause a nuisance.  
- Sorry, Shin, but I can not resist! Len replied in a whisper in your ear, then you bite it.  
- Ahhh .. but you need to stop.  
- It seems that it is an inconvenience for you. If it was not so much moaning! Len says throwing his shirt down.  
Shin not utter a word. Len kisses the belly and patted down to the penis. With stops and looks into the green eyes of Shin.  
- Do you want you and me to become a couple? Len asks with a smile. I love you, Shin! I want to prove it but you have to let me do it.  
- We are men! For two men to become odd couple is for others. Shin explains shy red face because Len told him that she loves him.

- It is not something shameful! Len disapprove it. What is wrong if I love you and I want to spend my time with you?  
- There is nothing wrong with that but it's hard to accept that! Shin testifies him as he takes his shirt down. I do not want to be bad but even I can not answer now.  
- Aha! But I can even do my hopes? Len asks curiously and lifting the hair from his eyes. How about going to a meeting and get to know better?  
- Oh! Okay, when? Shin asks little excited.  
- How about this Sunday? Or when you have time.  
- Sunday is good! Shin approves red-faced.  
The week passed quickly and the meeting came two. Shin knew where he lived, Len, and went to his home. Shin was dressed in an elegant shirt with matching pants, and his hair short, but not too, was very set. When you want to press the buzzer, Len goes out of the house. Len was a very elegant suit, black, and his hair was caught half a small tail. Only his left eye was covered with a few hairs, and the other was found.

- Looks great in a suit, Shin! Len compliments him smile. I'm glad not abandoned.  
- Thank you! Shin thanked ashamed. You look very good .. In this .. suit. and Shin trying to compliment but stutter.  
- Thank you! So where do you go? Being older than you I'll plătec everything, so where do you go? Len says her looking at him with a mad desire to take it in his arms.  
- No need to pay only you!  
- I insist! Len said, grabbing his hand. Go to my car, okay?  
- You have a car? asks surprised. Ok!

- Yes, I have a red sports car! Len approved. Want to go to an amusement park, then to a restaurant? asks curiously.  
- S.. Sure!  
Shin was very red in the face because it was the first meeting and was very excited. Len whenever Shin returned gaze, looked at his face and his body very fascinated. Images IIN he and Shin make love and love go one by one through the eye. The amusement park somehow managed to refrain and not to get him. Even the wheel, Ferris, where they were alone in the cabin, not achieved with any finger. Shin smiled wholeheartedly that we enjoy very much Len.  
- Did you like the wheel, Ferris? Len asks curiously. The stars were seen pretty well even if we are in Tokyo.  
- It was really fun ... even if it was the first time for me to go out with someone on a date. Shin confesses frankly.

- I'm glad you liked it! Len says smiling. Now go to the restaurant, right?  
- Ok!  
They went to the restaurant where they had dinner in a secluded place than them. When Shin noted that they themselves began to redden and louder, and finally could not say a word properly. After he finished eating left eye down and wait for Len to finish. Len noted that Shin was red in the face and grabbed his hand softly.  
- I'm done! Want to go? Len asks.  
- Y. .. yes! Shin replied stutter.  
- This time it's my turn to see your house, right? he asks with a smile.  
Shin approves giving head slightly and then rises and heads both the house of Shin. His house was quite big and spacious. Closely resembled that of Len was all in Japanese style. Len, once inside the house could no longer resist and kissed him on the shin.  
- I can do? I want to kiss you for so long. I resisted all day but now I can not resist. Len explains in a voice full of tenderness. I will not force you, but please heartily, make love to me.

- Ahh! I do not know what to say ... but ... got a huge desire to kiss you. Shin confesses stutter.  
Len hears that Shin wants the same thing, do not hesitate and threw him straight to bed.  
- I love you, Shin! Len confesses kissing. I always wait for me!  
- I love you, Len!  
Len's tender lips slowly descended on his neck Shin. Shin's moans of pleasure excite you very much Len. Caresses of love were on the whole body of Shin. Len's gentle hand touched his penis and made him moan even louder.  
- Shin, I use my finger! Len warns smile.  
- Ahhh ... ok .. but I want your cock. Shin asks while moaning. I want him inside me, Len!  
- Okay, so I only use the penis. Shin, your face turns me on so much.  
- Quick, put it. Shin tells him excited.  
Len puts Shin penis after you turn away from him. He rubbed the ass while his penis came out and enter the inside of Shin. After Len ejaculates Shin's body, licking it lightly strong groan of pleasure, then turns his face to Len and grabs his cock. Len astonished when Shin sees so horny.  
- I want more! Shin says, licking his penis.  
- I want more of your body. Len confesses.

Shin put Len penis in mouth. Len moan of pleasure, then patted her hair. Shin rises and sits back in his arms Len. Len puts cock in Shin. While his cock in and out, Len grabbed Shin abdomen. Easy language descends from the neck to the abdomen. After a long night of love, Shin and Len managed to fall asleep. Both were held in his arms while they were naked.

Chapter III

Len's jealousy

Morning came quickly. Shin and Len sleep soundly, taking in his arms. After a first meeting they had a night to remember. Their bodies were achieved and were excited one another. A kiss from Len, Shin wakes up. They have to think about the wonderful things they did last night.  
- Good morning, Shin! Says Len kissing his forehead.  
- Good morning! Shin replied it with a red face.  
- I can not believe what happened last night was true! I hope your body is fine. Len says worried.  
- Y .. yeah, my body is fine! respond Shin, stammering. No I do not believe that we made love.  
- Yeah! Ha ha ha! Smiles Len by Shin. Your body was so warm and loving. When I walked into your body I felt the greatest pleasure in the world. Your touch made me kiss you and more. And when you kiss me more horny and wanted to fuck and more. Your look excited to get my spark interest in you as much. Len confesses frankly.  
- Do not say that! It is embarrassing! Shin says excited and embarrassed.  
- What do you mean? You did not feel the same? he asks with a smile.  
- Yeah ... I felt great. But the way in which you say is embarrassing.  
- You'll have some more stuff and embarrassing. From now on you'll be all mine. Len says seriously. I go to prepare breakfast, you can go to take a shower.  
Shin has not said a word and went to take a shower. They had breakfast together and then went to school. The way to school, Len wanted to take on Shin hand, but he did not because he did not want to be seen by others. Once in class, others viewed them. Len and Shin were too close, and Len's face was in sight. Now see the whole face. All watched fascinated as it was the most beautiful and most interesting class.

When the teacher enters the classroom, accompanied by a boy of the same height as Len. His hair was blond, had blue eyes and wore his shirt undone Pentre least see the body well done.  
- Kids, this is Chika Akatsuki. Today will be your new friend! teacher presents. Sits next to Len and Shin, Chika.  
Chika was sitting right next to me and Len. Chika quite fascinated watching me and Len looked at him very badly. I thought it was my imagination that Len is jealous that I'm the one the boy and I esteemed that look cold addressed to Chika. At lunch break, Chika was introduced to me and Len but Len did not talk to him. Len at lunch sitting with his head on the bench and slept, but this time he was watching me.  
- Hello! I am Chika! Nice to meet you.  
- Hey! I'm Shin! From what city you came, Chika? Asked curiously.  
- I transferred here from Osaka! My family died in a car accident and I thought it is better for me to stay in the capital. Now leave it. Want to go up on the roof and have lunch together?  
I looked back to see what makes Len. It seems he could not resist and finally fell asleep. I could not refuse Chika and I had lunch together. When we returned to class, Len looked very ugly.  
-It seems that your friend was upset that you had lunch with me! Chika says. I'm sorry I kidnapped for a while. speaks to Len.

- Nothing! Len says little angry. Anyway I slept through the break. How was lunch, Shin?  
- Pretty good, but it was perfect if you were coming along with us. Shin confesses frankly.  
- Yes! Chika approved. Tomorrow to come and join us.  
- Tomorrow? You will take your lunch every day, Shin? Len asks pressed.  
- Do you mind, Len? Chika asks. It's not like you two are lovers. So he can do what he wants.  
- Yes .. it is! Len approve a half-heartedly.  
On the way home Shin, Len left hand to take it. Shin moved home to Len finished. House gave them a mother. When they entered the house, Len had a very sad face. Shin easy approach him and hug.

- Are you mad at me, are not you? Asks Shin sad. We only took breakfast with him, and if you do not want to do, do not do it anymore. They can come and join us to eat together.  
- I don't want to eat with that, Chika. Len replied angrily. I want to stay alone with you.

- I want to stay with you, but you're too busy to sleep on bancă.De not have breakfast with me? So maybe not a conflict to exist. Chika not bother us at all, if he has breakfast with us!  
- What do you know? I do not want to see Chika! Len yelled angrily.  
- Ok! I understand, do not have to yell! Shin says tearfully.  
- Wow! Are you crying? Please do not cry ...! Says Len panicked. Sorry! I did not mean to make you cry! apologizes.  
- No need to apologize!'s My fault that I neglect you. Shin says crying.  
Len was watching Shin crying and did not know what to do. Tears flush on his face. Len grabbed his hand and throws it on the bed in the bedroom. Shin does not stop crying. Len climbed over it, and it concerns Shin eyes. Approaching his face, his tongue licking the tears from his face. Shin moans of pleasure. Len hand down below to the abdomen, and starts to tickle the Shin. Shin's tears disappear, defending an angelic laugh. Len's hand walking on flat abs by Shin. Because tickle, Shin begins to laugh a lot. His face turns red, and the body begins to heat up. Len's touch excites him greatly. A long kiss descends from the abdomen down to the sole. Len foot tickling him, then licking gently, then kissed him with tongue. A deep kiss excites them greatly. Shin's hand through in hair of Len.

Shin's cock starts rising, Len sees it and tap it. Shin moans of pleasure, his touch Len brought him much pleasure.  
- Ahhh ... put in! Shin says excited. I want to feel your penis.  
- I want to bother you! I want to see your face more excited! Len says licking his penis.  
- Ahhh .. please ..! Put your cook in..please!

Len's cock rises slightly when he sees the face excited of give down pant of Shin. Kissing cock and then sticks it in his mouth. Shin gemstones and horny man.  
- Please ... put in ..! Ahhh ...! I want your cook ..! Shin says.  
- Ok! Len approving smile. But once you do and more excited!  
- Nnnn .. i want now!  
Len's mouth goes to the bottom, where licks with pleasure. The smile on his face was full of pleasure. It was Shin's punishment. Len returns to the mouth, where they kiss again.  
Raising it to Shin, licking his nipple, then bit him happy.  
- Ahhh .. it hurt!  
- That's your punishment that made me jealous! You are only mine! I do not want to see you near another boy! Body, cock and your ass is mine! Do you understand?  
- Sorry ... but now, put it in!

- Ok ! Len approving smile. But your body will be all mine .  
- Ok .. !  
Len Shin grabbed his crotch and began to rub . Panties and threw down. Shin 's body was totally exposed . Well rounded his shoulders , his long legs and soft , silky skin bust with squares and were now in sight. Shin undo one button of his shirt Len . Being in his arms move slower , but he takes it down. Len stared fascinated and full of so many emotions. Shin 's hands began to tremble when the need to Len 's pants down.  
- Do not take trains to hurry ! Len says .  
- I know .. let me .. ahh ! Shin moan when touched the penis.  
- Ha ha! you are so funny!  
Now their naked bodies touching. Len 's body was full of moss . His penis was up , and Shin excite . Len drags him back and kissed him . They cook touching each other, sounds of pleasure coming from both. Len's finger enters the bottom of Shin. Shin rubs cock of Len. Exciting kisses came from both. Len's hand walks all over his body Shin. When touched his cock, tickling him, and he began to put cook of Len in his mounth. Len is little blushing cheeks. Shin's eyes and caused him pleasure made him blush. Shin put back on him and opens her legs. Len put his penis in Shin. Noises caused by exiting and entering penis makes Shin groan.  
- I want more! Ahh ... feels good! Shin says excited.  
- Enter deeply .. ahh .. your body feels good! Len moan with pleasure.  
While his dick is in Shin, Len playing with Shin cock. Len puts him face them. Easy tongue lick him on the face, then the whole body. Len's saliva is on the whole body of Shin.  
- I feel, Shin! I ejaculate in you ... ahh .. That feels good! Len gemstones.  
- Your cook is so big .. feels so good ... i whant more ...! Ahhh!  
Len's sperm is on the bottom of Shin.

- I love you, Shin ! You are only mine! Do not let anyone you have !  
- I love you, Len ! I'll let you do whatever you want with my body ! Because you make me feel special. I am free in your hands. When I make love to you I feel I'm in heaven ! Shin confesses , kissing Len .  
- Paradise barely begun. I'll make you feel even more dirty than now. Your body is under my control now. Each piece will be explored by my cook and my language. I'll get excited so much and I will make you feel hot .  
- Do not say that ! It is embarrassing .. But .. the truth is that I want it.  
- You're so cute . I will not let you go from me.  
- I will stand by you forever! Shin confesses .  
The two had the best night . They made love and felt dirty . They cook feels so good . Len loves Shin, and will not ever let go of him. They will love you forever , and will love every minute of the day .


End file.
